Unexpected
by omega112
Summary: Panty is an abusive sister towards Stockings and stockings feels like there is no help out there till she runs into a certain pair of demons. Rated M for later chapters
1. Abuse and help

**I ****do not own PASWG **

* * *

><p><strong>Stockings pov<strong>

*Smack*

I fall to the floor and grab my left cheek that my sister just smacked i look up at her only to get smacked again but on the opposite side of my face i look up at my sister who is drunk again she takes another sip of the jack Daniels whiskey in her hand and throws the now empty bottle against the wall

"So what did you say again you little bitch" I just remain silent and she smirks she then kicks me in my gut and begins to hit me over and over again in the face stomach and back as i scream in pain after a couple of minutes she stops and stands up and smirks again

"Thats what i thought" she walks over to her bed and plops down on it i stay there on the floor until i know she is asleep i then get up off the floor and go to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror my nose is bleeding and the right side of my face is swollen I lift up my shirt and look at the red marks that will soon be a new set of bruises.

I turn around and turn on the shower letting the cold water hit my face hoping it will cause the swelling to go down and begin to cry as it starts to sting

"Me and my big mouth" i turn off the shower and dry myself off and head go over to my bed and go to sleep

Flashback 5-min

I hear the door open and look at the clock it reads 2:00 AM the light is then turned on and I look over to see a very drunk Panty i get up and go over to her

"Your drunk again" she smiles and smacks me across the face

End Flashback

**Next day **

I wake up and look over to see Panty gone i sigh in relief and get up and head downstairs to the kitchen to see panty sitting there dropping two alcaselser into a cup of water she turns around and her face becomes angry

"What you looking at" i stay silent and begin to make breakfast for the both of us after a couple of minutes we sit down and begin to eat i get done first and wash my plate and begin to head towards our room

"Stockings come here" i freeze in fear at the tone of her voice

"I said come here" i turn around and go over to her she then looks at me and stands up and reaches twords me making me flinch her hand lands on a fresh bruise on my face she pokes it and i wince in pain she just smirks

"Hopefully you have learned you lesson this time to mind your own business and hold your tongue am i right" i look into her evil eyes

"Yes i have" she chuckles and pulls me into a hug making my heart stop

"You know i dont like hurting you but you must learn your place" i hug her back

"Yes sister im sorry for forgetting my place" Panty releases me and smiles

"Good now attend to your daily chores" i nod and begin to clean up the kitchen as she goes to our room to get some more sleep i get out the bucket scrub brush and some cleaner and begin to clean the floors humming a catchy tune

55 min later

I stand up and wipe the sweat from my forehead

"Ok the kitchen, bathroom, and mine and panty's room is clean and laundry washed dried and folded and put away" I walk back down stairs and open the fridge to find it almost completely empty i sigh and head upstairs and softly shake panty awake

"Huh what is it" i look at her and smile

"Im just letting you know i will be at the store for a while we are almost completely out of food" she nods and falls back asleep i get dressed and apply some makeup to hide my bruises on my face then grab my credit card and head out to the store i arrive there several minutes later i grab a cart and head into the store and look at my list

"Ok we need eggs milk bre-" My words are cut off when my cart hits someone elses

"Im so sorry miss i was paying attention to my list" i then hear a voice that sends a slight chill up my spine

"Well if it isnt the little slut of an angle"i look up quickly and look to see two people or rather demons i didnt want to run into anytime soon Scanty and her sister Kneesocks

"What are you two doing here" they laugh at me

"What does it look like getting food we may be demons but we need to eat two" i nod and move my cart around them and begin to walk past them when suddenly one of them grabs the sleeve of my jacket making me stop in my tracks

"And where do you think your going little angel" i look down at my feet

"Im just going to get the stuff i need and leave ok i dont want any trouble so please let me go" I hear them chuckle at me and am suddenly turned around and am forced to look at them by scanty

"Well to bad we are looking for trouble" she then removes her hand and i look at the ground again when i hear something that makes my heart stop

"Hey um scanty how did yo get makeup on your hand" i quickly look up to see scanty look at her hand

"Hmmm so the angle loves to wear makeup huh" then try to get my arm out of her grip

"Please let me go" But they just smirk

"Hey sis what do you say lets help her remove her makeup huh" I gasp and try harder to pull my arm out of Scantys grip which makes her and Kneesocks chuckle i then feel cold water hit my face i know my makeup has now been removed so i put my head down and try my best to get out of scantys grip again

"There we go lets see what you look like now huh" i freeze at her scantys words but i grab her other hand as it comes twords me

"Please scanty kneesocks dont please im begging you just let me go" i hear them chuckle

"Oh so an angle is begging us huh what do you think sis should we let her go" i pray in my mind that they will et me go so i can go to the bathroom and reapply my makeup

"Nah" my face is then made to look at scanty she looks at me for not even a second before she gasps in shock and drops my head i begin to cry

"Oh my word Kneesocks get over here" I hear footsteps and begin to sob even more

"What is it scanty" I feel scanty grab my face again as it is forced to look at kneesocks she gasps and i cry even harder

"Oh my word scanty are those" i answer for her sister in a shaky voice

"Yes yes they are now that you know will you please let me go" they then dragging me somewhere i hear a door open and close and then hear a lock turn and them chant something i look up at them tears still rolling down my face we look at each other for several seconds but then something unexpected happens i am grabbed and pulled into a hug by Kneesocks she begins to stroke my hair

"Shhhh shhhh its ok to cry there is no one else here except us just let it all out" her voice is so calmand loving than anything i have ever heard i slowly wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly and cry my eyes out i feel my legs give out underneith me and me and kneesocks are now kneeling on the floor with me crying into her shirt

"Shhh shhh it all ok now everything is going to be ok now" after another couple minutes of crying i stop and lookup at them as they smile down at me but not evily or sinesterly but a caring smile

"Now who did this Stockings" i am hesitant

"I cant tell you she will be mad" They look at me and smile

"Please stocking please tell us we need to know if were going to help you" i look at them and feel like i can trust them

"It was Panty" they gasp

"Oh my word your own sister did this" i nod

"Why would she do this to you" I decide to tell them everything

"Well for a while now she has been getting drunk and if I do something out of line boom she hits me i make a lot of mistakes as of lately though especially last night" they hold me close

"Oh my why don't you fight back" i look at them and remove my jacket and shirt so they can see the many scars

"This is why bruises go away scars dont" i put my shirt and jacket back on and stood up and reached into my purse and grab my makeup and begin to apply it to the bruises to cover them up after a couple of minutes we all exit the bathroom and head back to our carts

"You said you could help me how" they write something down on a piece of paper and hand it to me

"Grab some cloths and some necessities and meet us here tonight between midnight and 3 AM" i hug them both tightly

"Thank you both but mayi ask why your helping me" they look at eachother and nod

"Because we may be enemies but no one deservesthis not even you" i nod and we all head i our own direction i finish the shopping and head home i carry the groceries inside and put them away and head up to mine and pantys room to find her still sleeping and decide to do the same

Several hours later

"Hey stockings wake up" i open my eyes and look over to see panty looking down at me i jump back out of reflex

"Hey i just want to ask you something" i nodand she smiles then quicker than i can react i am socked in the face and go flying across the room

"What the hell is this" i look up to seethe note the demon sisters gave me at the food store i think of something real quick

"its nothing panty some guy told me to meet him there ok"she smiles

"Oh ok well im off then but you better be here in the morning understand me if your not then lets just say if you think last night was bad then you have no idea whats in store for you if your not here buy 9 in the morning got me" i nod frantically she then leaves after i know sh has left i grab my small suitcase and fill it with cloths and some other things i needed and left the building i arrived at the meeting point at 1230 am

1 hour 30 min later

I waited and waited but they still hadent showed i looked at the note again and made sure i was in the right place i then saw some writing on the bottom of the page that i never had seen before it read

_P.S  
><em>_If you want to be free from your sister you must do two things  
><em>1_You must say these words "Esca malatomis reganate"  
><em>2 _We will explain the rest when we meet up _

_"_Ok Esca Malatomis Reganate" right after i said those words a flaming portal appeared infront of me along with the demon sisters whosmiled at me sweetly when suddenly i heard clapping behind me i turned around and saw Panty i froze and began to shake in fear

"So my suspicions were right you were not only meeting with someone but by the looks of it you were planing on leaving"she then began to laugh she then pulled her pistol and pointed it at me

"Come here" i start to go towards her when i feel a hand on my shoulder i look back to see Kneesocks she then takes my hand and leads me towards the portal while Scanty points her pistols at Panty and they begin shooting at eachother

"KNEESOCKS GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW" Kneesocks nods and we go through the portal i look back to see scanty trying to beat my sister

"Scanty comeon " scanty then doess a backflip and comes through the portal as it closes i then look at them and begin to laugh

"What so funny stockings" i continue to laugh

"Im free im finally free thank you thank you thank you" i hug thm both tightly

"Im so happy i could kiss you guys" They laugh but they dont know im very serious before they can react i kiss them both on there cheeks making them blush

"Now what you guys"they recover from there shock

"Well we go to our house and we show you your room and we all go to bed" i nod and we all head off towards a big house in the distance

10 min later

We enter the big house and i look around to see it was just as big on the inside as it was outside they then take my hands and lead me towards blue door in between a green and white one i go to open it but look back to make sure its ok they nod and i open it to seea big room with a queen sized bed and dresser

"I get my own room" they smile and nod i hug them both go inside and begin to unpack all i have and put it where it belongs with there help

"Is that all you have" i nod and they frown

"Ok tomorrow we are going shopping for some new cloths and other things" i smile and begin to yawn

"Sister we should leave her so she can get some sleep" scanty nods to kneesocks and they leave the room and turn off the light as i climb in the bed

"Thank you guy goodnight love you" i then fall asleep

Scanty Pov

"I hope she means that truely sister" kneesocks nods at me

"Me to sister me to i hope that one day she will love us like we love her" we both then go to our rooms and go to sleep

**R&R**


	2. Breakefest,Rules,Shopping and A Chase

**I dont own PASWG**

**Stocking's Pov **

I wake up with a start and look around and find im not in my usual room i then remember all the events that happened the other day and smile to myself. I look over at my alarm clock to see it is 8:30 Am i decide to get up and explore my new home.I open my door and go into the hallway and begin to explore after a cople minutes i find the kitchen.

"_Well i guess i should make everyone some breakfest its the least i could do for them" _I go over to the fridge and grab some eggs and open a package of bacon and begin to make some breakfest for me and the others when they wake up.

After a couple minutes i finish making the eggs and set them on a diferent burner to let them cool off a litle when i feel someone grab me from behind which causes me to jump and the now colled off eggs to go flying.I hear them hit something and someone scream i whip around to see it was scanty who was behind me now cover with the eggs i made. I look at her now highly peved face and have a flashback of me annd panty.

**Flashback**

*smack*

"Look what you did stocking you ruined breakfest and now we have nothing to eat" I stand up holding my face

"Im sorry panty i didnt mean to you just startled me" panty then becomes upset

"Oh so your blaming this on me huh" i am then beat to the floor and am hit and kicked repeatedly after several minutes it stops

"Now clean yourself up and then clean up your mess im going out to eat breakfest" I go claen myself up and clean up the mess on the floor sobbing the whole time

**End Flashback **

I look up at scantys highly peved face and jump back and get on the floor huddled in a tight ball.

"Im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry please dont hit me panty please" I wait for my beating but after a couple minutes i look up to see scanty and kneesocks looking at me concerned

"Stockings its ok it was just some eggs im fine see im not going to hit you" i look up at them in amazement

"Your not" they shake their heads

"Why would we hit you its just some eggs we have plenty more" i frown and look at the ground

"But but i ruined breakfest and cover you with eggs i did something wrong i should be punished" i then feel someone hug me i look to see scanty hugging me

"Its ok stockings as i said it was only a couple eggs and we have plenty more so we can make more scrabled eggs for breakfest you did nothing wrong it was my fault i scared you so dont blame yourself" i nod and we both get off the floor and i begin to clean up the eggs off te floor and start making some more scrambled we all sit down and eat.

"So stockings how do you like your new home" i look up at scanty and think for a couple minutes .

"Well its very big it my first toughts were it will take me forever to clean it all" they look at me and begin to laugh i look at them with a questioning look.

"Whats so funny" thhey stop laughing and kneesocks snaps her fingers and suddenly several figures appear behind her and scanty.

"We have several maids in this house they clean it while we are away" I look at them then at the maids then back at them.

"Well its good that i will have some help" Scanty then smacks her head with her hand and sighs.

"Stockings dont worry about the cleaning they will take care of it all" kneesocks then snaps her fingrers again and the maids disappear I sigh and begin to think for a couple seconds.

"Can i at least clea all of our rooms and clean up the kitchen its the least i can do since you guys have taken me in" they both look at each other and shrug then nod to me i smile and nod back.

"Wow thats the the first time we've seen you smile stockings you should do it more often its really cute" i blush deeply at scantys comment but hide it by putting my head down and nod.

"Ok when you get done here meet scanty and I in the living room to get there just take the hallway all the way down and its the last room on the right" i nod and begin cleaning up the kitchen

30 min later

I whipe the sweat from my forehead and look at my handy work to see everything nice and clean i then decide to go meet up with scanty and kneesocks i walk down the long hallway to the living room to see the two of them sitting and drinking a cup of tea they look up at me and smile

"Well its about time you got done we were begining to thhink ou wernt coming dear" they pat a seat next to them i just nod and sit next to them

"Would you like some tea" i shake my head they both shrug and nod they finish there tea and set there cups down

"Well stockings dear me and kneesocks have decided to tell you the rules" i nod and listen in

1: You are not to go into any doors with weird markings on them  
>2:You are not to leave the house unless one of us is with you<br>3:When we are out of the house you must do as we say if we tell you to run home you do so if we tell you to stay put you stay put  
>4:Never speak to anyone in uniform outside of the house they will most likely kill you on spot any questions<p>

"Yes well a couple why would the people in uniform kill me, and why cant i leave the house without out guys" they sigh and nod to each other

"Well you see if you havent noticed we are in hell the only place your sister cant reach you" I gasp and they put there heads down in shame

"We know that it is a lot to take in but it wasall we could think of at the time please forgive us stocking" i nod my head and they cotinue what they were saying before

"You see the ones in uniforms are hells protectors and would kill an angel on spot unless the angel is marked" I nod and they contine

"Andtwo unless and angel is marked other demons will kill the angel and devoure the angle like one does a bag of chips any questions" i gulp but nod

"Yeah um what do you guys men by marked"they both blush a deeper red then there skins and look at the ground

"Um well you see it means that you would eather be our slave or our mate" i blush deeply at there words but hide it like before

"Oh well you never know you guys maybe later on in our lives i just might" They look at me in surprise blushing i just wink at them making them blush an even deeper blush than before

_"Maybe just maybe i could fall in love with these two i mean they are both so nice and caring and both are sweet like a piece of candy and theyare both have very attractive figures that make even my mouth water" _I think to my self and begin to stare at both of there bodies undressing them with my eyes and feel myself getting a nosebleed. They then clear there throats making me stop staring at them.

"Umm ok how about we go shopping now huh you need some new cloths lets go get ready" i nod and we all go to our rooms to get ready for the shopping trip.

10 min later

I come out of my room and follow scanty and kneesocks outside

"Ok stay close to us and dont wonder off remember your not marked" i nod and follow them we soon arrive at a clothing shop we all enter and suddenly i am told to try on several dresses, jeans, shirts, and shoes. We soon go to the cash registar and i pull out my credit card but scanty and kneesocks shake there heads.

"We got it stockings dont worry about it well pay for everything while were here ok" i nod and we soon leave the store and begin to go home when we suddenly we hear someone shout.

"Hey you there freeze" we stop in our tracks and turn around to see a big man in a uniform scanty and kneesocks gasp.

"Stockings stay behind us and be prepaired to run" i nod and we all turn towards the man.

"Scanty and kneesocks what mistchif are you teo up to today" they glare at the man.

"Nothing sir we havent caused trouble since we were five so if you please we would like to go home"the man nods and turns around when suddenly i sneeze and he turns around and begins sniffing the air.

"OH SHIT STOCKING RUN GET BACK TO THE HOUSE NOW" i dont move out of fear but i am literally smacked back to reality by one of them i run as fas as possible away from them wehn i hear the man shout.

"ANGEL THERES AN UNMARKED ANGEL IN HELL" i then hear gunshots and i know scanty has begun battling witht the hell guard i hear someone running behind me i look back o see scanty and kneesocks running behind me.

"DONT LOOK BACK KEEP RUNNING KEEP RUNNING" i look forward and see our home infront of us and run straigt into it and close the door behind scanty and kneesocks i begin to pant hevily i then look up to see them glaring daggers at me.

"When we say run you run you got that" i nod frantically when i am hugged by both of them.

"Please dont do that again we thought wewere going to lose you" i hug them back and decide to take it a notch further and give them both a peck on the cheek making them blush deeply.

"I love you guy you know that right" they nod

_"If only you guys knew how much i loved you i will have to slowly break it to you guys i just hope you accept it i guess i will start with this" _I go over to them

"Hey guys how do i recieve the mark" they look at me in shock

**CLIFFHANGER DUN DUN DUN**

**R&R**


End file.
